


Piano Man

by TrueCrossGhoul



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Multi, Oneshot, Piano, Piano Man, Singing, Song fic, its not really mentioned though, jesus f uckign chrIST, musical lovers, ophelia plays the flute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueCrossGhoul/pseuds/TrueCrossGhoul
Summary: When Licht refuses to play a song for Hyde on the piano, Hyde resorts to singing





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay I got the idea for this fic at thanksgiving dinner when Piano Man came on the radio... I wrote this whole thing in health class (my teacher caught me as well lmao)

"Angel baaaaabes~" Hyde whined as he leaned against Licht's shoulder. Busy with reading a book, he ignored him. "I'm sad, can you play me a song on the piano to cheer me up?" 

"Hyde go away, I'm busy. Go bother Ophelia, maybe she'll play the flute or something for you." He suggested, not bothering to take his eyes off of his book. The fireplace burning in the room gave a soft, flickering light and a pleasant warmth. 

"Licht, You KNOW that she had a long day and she's really tired. I don't want to stress her out." Hyde pouted. Licht tore his eyes away from his pages and stared Hyde in his eyes, an icy glare set thick on his face. 

"No, Hyde. I'm not playing you a song on the piano." He refused in an annoyed tone. "Leave me alone, I just got to the good part in my book." 

"What's it about?" Hyde asked with a smile. Instead of answering, Licht shrugged Hyde off of his shoulder and onto the floor. "Angel babe, so rude! I want a divorce!" 

"WE'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED, YOU SHITTY RAT!" Licht yelled, landing a kick at Hyde's side. Hyde silently sat beside Licht on the couch, leaning against him once more. Licht had taken to ignoring him completely now. Hyde had sobered up finally, and with a sigh, closed his eyes. 

"Please play something for me on the piano." He asked once more. 

"Fuck off." Licht answered in a monotone voice. The fire crackled loudly. At this, Hyde stood up once more and walked away, if only to the other side of the room. An idea flashed through his mind. It would be risky, but worth a shot. 

"Sing us a song, You're the piano man." Hyde sang quietly, a smirk spread across his face. He didn't mean it to be anything more than a joke, but the words felt so right pouring out of his mouth. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest. He closed his eyes and continued, "Sing us a song tonight." The volume in his voice rose ever so slightly, enough to make Licht look up. "Well, we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling alright." He finished, or at least he meant to anyway. After the instrumental solo (which was only silence, in this case) Footsteps at the doorway caught their attention. Ophelia leaned in the door frame, a pleasantly amused smile adorning her face. 

"Now John at the bar is a friend of mine; he gets me my drinks for free." Hyde sang. "And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke, But there's someplace that he'd rather be." He looked up at Ophelia, who completed the verse. 

"He says, _"Bill, I believe this is killing me."_ As the smile ran away from his face. _"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star, If I could get out of this place."_ She made her way to Hyde, where she grabbed his hands, pulling him to the center of the room. She swung him around in a circle as they sang the next section together. "Oh, la la la, di da da. La la, di da da, da dum" 

"Now Paul is a real estate novelist who never had time for a wife. And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy, and probably will be for life" Licht sang in a deep, but beautiful tone. Hyde and Ophelia gaped at him, who has never sang a word around anyone in his life. Their surprise turned to excitement. The three of them laughed blissfully. 

"And the waitress is practicing politics as the businessmen slowly get stoned. Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness, but it's better than drinkin' alone" all at once, the mood in the room lifted as the trio sang in perfect harmony together. Licht was no longer annoyed with Hyde, Hyde was no longer melancholy, and the stress had lifted off of Ophelia's shoulders.Licht slid onto the piano bench and began playing the solo. 

"Sing us a song you're the piano man! Sing us a song tonight! Well we're all in the mood for a melody, and you got us feeling alright!" 

Licht closed his yes, his fingers not missing a single note as he sang, "It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday, and the manager gives me a smile, 'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see to forget about life for a while." Softly, then forte. "And the piano, it sounds like a carnival, And the microphone smells like a beer. And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar and say, _"Man, what are you doin' here?_ " 

Hyde leaned against the frame and sang, "Oh, la la la, di da da" while Ophelia sat beside Licht on his stool."La la, di da da da dum." Licht's mouth turned up at the corners into a hardly-visible smile. 

"Sing us a song you're the piano man! Sing us a song tonight. Well we're all in the mood for a melody, And you got us feeling alright." They finished, the last notes hanging in the air. A feeling of content drifted through their bodies, until Licht turned stone cold once more. 

"if you ever try that stunt on me again, Hyde, I will end your _fucking_ life." He stated with a glare. Hyde winked at him before Licht threw his piano book at his face.


End file.
